iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
976 BC
[[ስዕል:976B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 88: 976 BC. Previous map: 1026 BC. Next map: 946 BC (Maps Index)]] 976 BC - KINGDOM OF DAVID MAIN EVENTS 1007 BC - David king in Hebron Saul as king of Israel had conducted campaigns against the Philistines, Moabites, Amalekites and the Arameans of Zobah. However the Lord rejected him for king, and sent Samuel to a shepherd boy, David son of Jesse, to be the next king. David's skill at playing the harp won him a position in Saul's court for a while. Later, David killed the Philistine champion Goliath with a slingshot and became renowned in Israel. Saul's jealousy caused David to take refuge with the Philistines, who made him a client governor of Ziklag. In 1007 BC the Philistines defeated Saul and killed him, and David at that time took his 600 personal troops from Ziklag to Hebron where he was made king of Judah. Meanwhile, Saul's general, Abner, made Saul's son Ish-bosheth king of Israel, but both Abner and Ish-bosheth would be killed in the following war between the two houses. 1006 BC - Thracia controls the Sea In 1006 BC, the Thracians, perhaps still under Maid son of Hillyr, somehow acquired the title of 'Thalassocracy' from the Philistines, as well as that of the rulers of Hispania and Baetia. The figures from Jerome, Eusebius, and the Spanish accounts are discrepant, but the figure of 1006 BC of Jerome, fits the 86 years for them of the Spanish account, to the 920 BC date derived from Eusebius for the next Thalassocrats, the Rhodians; thus taken together, the correct dates can be discerned from these three sources. Tyrrhenia was ruled after 1015 BC by 'Pyseus the Pirate;' this name suggests that Tyrrhenia was still among the 'Sea Peoples' in his time. Assyria was ruled after Shalmaneser II by Ashur-nirari IV from 1018 BC, and by Ashur-Rabi from 1012 BC, who had a long reign, but could not keep the Arameans out of Hanigalbat, the old Padan-Aram. The Babylonians were ruled by a succession of several weak kings in the south from minor Kassite and / or Sealand dynasties of equally little note, throughout these chaotic years for them, as Aramaeans overran the entire countryside, until they indeed sacked Babylon again in 977 BC. 1001 BC - Pinotsem III and Sebi IV in Ethiopia In 1015 BC, Pinotsem II / Djedkonsuefankh was succeeded as Emperor of Ethiopia by his brother Ramenkeper (Menkheperre), who was still High Priest of Thebes controlling Upper Egypt. Their brother, Psusennes I / Pasebakhanniut was succeeded in 1001 BC as Pharaoh of Egypt by his son Amenemope, while Menkheperre was followed as High Priest by his son Smendes / Nesbanebdjed II, and in Ethiopia by his other son Pinotsem III. Around the same time, or in 1000 BC, Ethiopia got another king at the same time, Sebi IV, suggesting another divided rule, or a struggle between the two. Amenemope as Pharaoh in Tanis also claimed the title of High Priest, and it seems Smendes and the following High Priests of Thebes no longer had the same power over the Pharaoh as before. Smendes lasted only until 999 BC, then his brother Pinotsem III, who already ruled part of Ethiopia, followed him as Pinudjem II High Priest of Thebes, but still did not outrank the Pharaoh. Sebi IV became sole ruler of Ethiopia in 994 BC, implying that he had triumphed over the Theban High Priest, and the House of Herihor, by then in that country. 1000 BC - David king in Jerusalem After defeating the forces of Abner and Ish-bosheth and ruling Judah from Hebron for 7 and a half years, David became king of north Israel at Jerusalem as well, uniting all Israel from 1000 BC, and continued to establish the borders of Israel. 997 BC - Efroc the Great in Britannia Madan or Madoc of Britannia was succeeded in 1018 BC by his son Membyr or Mempricius. He slew his brother Manlius or Mael who rebelled against him, and later Mempricius became a sodomite king, renouncing his queen, though leaving a son, Efroc or Ebraucus, who succeeded in 997 BC when Mempricius was killed by a pack of wolves while hunting. Efroc, known as the Great, was the founder of York, and is said to have subjected part of Gallia, although further details are lacking. Meanwhile in Sicambria, Priam I was followed by his son Hector I in 979 BC. Hector is said to have built Vienne in Dauphine, while Bassieve, king of Langres, imposed his authority on Bassigny. Bassigny is very near Langres in the east of Champagne, so this seems to mean a small subkingdom for Bassieve breaking off from Sicambria. Vienne is not far from Lyons, previously the capital of Horreik; if Hector was active there at this time, he must have subjected Horreik's kingdom to the south; thus the remaining regions west of Sicambria are provisionally assigned to Efroc the Great. Efroc the Great is also noted to have sent his 30 daughters to be wives of the Latins, during the reign there of Alba Sylvius (until 988 BC), and 20 of his sons led by Assaracus, who with the help of Alba Sylvius allegedly subjected and settled in part of 'Germany', but where this was exactly is unclear, perhaps somewhere in the regions still ruled by Alber of Franconia in the south of Gallia. In Eriu, Enna Airgdech of the house of Eber Finn defeated Aengus Olmucaid at Carman in 1014 BC, and became High King. He was in turn overthrown in 987 BC by Rothectaid mac Maen of the house of Erimon at the battle of Raigne. Floclaid followed Fortrenn in 988 BC as king of Pictish Alba, which may have been independent of Eriu now. 992 BC - Osorkhon the Elder in Egypt In 992 BC, the chief of the Meshwesh Libyans, Osorkhon the Elder, was able to become Pharaoh in Egypt after Amenemope. Pinedjem II / Pinotsem III remained High Priest of Thebes, but without the former power of that office, while Ethiopia was ruled by Sebi IV until 990 BC, when Tewasya Dews succeeded him. In 986 BC Osorkhon was followed as Pharaoh by his son in law, Siamun. In 977 BC, Tewasya Dews was succeeded in Ethiopia by Queen Makeda, famous as the Old Testament's 'Queen of Sheba'. That same year, Pinedjem II / III was succeeded as High Priest by his son Psusennes III, who is now regarded as the same as the Psusennes II who later became Pharaoh after Siamun in 967 BC. Despite these apparent dynastic shifts, these are all traditionally counted as the same 21st Dynasty in deference to Manetho.